


Leaving

by anhtran051096



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cancer, M/M, Manuel is a DI, Philipp is a writer, Possible Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anhtran051096/pseuds/anhtran051096
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Philipp is sick and not so sure anymore...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving

_Life is never fair..._

Or at least life has never been fair to him, Manuel concluded as he looked at Philipp's unconscious body on the hospital bed. His lover seemed so small and lost in the bundle of plain white mattress and blanket. Pardon, Philipp has always been small, yes, but never weak or fragile. Before _this_ happened, he was strong and energetic and passionate and fearless. Of course Manuel wouldn't leave out his dry sense of humor and his sharpness too. After all, catty replies and words dripping with sarcasm were what made him head over heels for Philipp in the first place.

Not that he complained anyway...

\- Hey - the weak voice of his lover startled him out of his train of thoughts - hey...

\- Hey to you too, love - the taller male smiled as he moved closer to the now-awake-writer-and-author - Miss me?

\- Maybe - Philipp let out a raspy and quiet laugh before proceeding - you look terrible...

"Said the man who is suffering from cancer" - Manuel thought bitterly as his eyes took in the form of his lover. His hair was missing, his eyes was sunken in, his skin was pale and yellow-ish instead of a healthy shade of rosiness like _before_ , and the pajama he was wearing did nothing to help covering the loss of somewhat ten pounds in the past two months. There were also the dark rings under his eyes and his chapped lips to be mentioned.

\- You keep frowning like that - Philipp said, amused - one day your face will get stuck with that look for good, yeah?

\- At least I still look good to you - Manuel grinned and lifted his hand to caress his partner's cheek - you feeling ok?

\- Same as always, awful. How's work on your side?

\- Pretty boring without you actually - Manuel's lips moved to kiss his knuckles - the cases had been relatively easy and annoyingly rubbish lately, and you weren't there to keep me entertained as usual

Philipp snorted and rolled his eyes as he mumbled something about his arrogance under his breath.

Suddenly a ringing tone echoed through the air and Manuel moved to retrieve his phone from his pocket. Needless to say, he was NOT happy to see the name of the caller

\- What's wrong? - Philipp asked tiredly

\- Ah, nothing in particular love...

\- You suck at lying Manu - it was the smaller male's turn to frown - what is it?

\- Michael....he's lost - and that was no news at all to both of them - and he needs me at the scene.....right now

Their eyes locked. And Philipp could see everything Manuel would say and do at that moment. But he wouldn't let his detective do that. No, he wouldn't let Manuel say something like _"Fuck him"_ and _"Let that bastard do it alone"_ and stay here with him. As appealing as those ideas were, he couldn't let someone's death be mistaken as a suicide or fall into oblivion.

Like his parents before he met his beloved detective...

\- Well then, what are you waiting for, idiot? - Philipp smirked - get your ass up and run to the scene already!

Manuel stared at him for a long time before standing up and walking to the door. Before he left, he turned around and asked desperately

\- You would be here right? You would be here when I'm done with the case?

And that was it. That was everything that was needed to confirm Philipp's latest theory. Manuel Neuer, the man who didn't give a single fuck about other people, was scared that Philipp would leave him behind. Manuel Neuer, the arrogant and cold and distant and emotionless bastard, was fearful that Philipp would vanish like a dream as soon as he turned around and left.

_Manuel fucking Neuer, the guy who never ceases to amaze Philipp when it comes to his love and loyalty and affection for him_

There were times when Philipp wanted to tell Manuel that yes, he would be here every time the other male finished his job, that he wouldn't have to worry about it. But there were times when Philipp just wanted to yell at him that no, he would not be here when he came back, that he had had enough of the pain, the suffering, the immobility, that he wished that Manuel would just _GO_ and leave him alone, leave him to face his death without any regrets...

Except he couldn't...

And Philipp has always given the same answer, no matter what he had in his mind.

\- Maybe....

With that, Manuel sighed in relief and got out of the room. Philipp watched him leave and looked at the ceiling for a long time until his consciousness started to fade away

_I love you Manuel Neuer, know that, and if I'm gone, I'll always be with you no matter what..._

And with that last thought, Philipp let the darkness take his vision away slowly and peacefully...

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and I know that it is very very bad :(( please forgive me  
> Also, the characters don't belong to me :D


End file.
